


Germ Factories

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Illnesses, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Germ Factories

"Feeling any better?" Severus asked as he brought in an anti-nausea potion and a bowl of soup.

"Yeah, finally," Harry mumbled, sitting up in bed, his normally ridiculous hair now in the realm of absurd, his face flushed and skin slightly sweaty. "No idea where that came from."

Severus looked at him incredulously. "Perhaps spending the weekend at the Burrow with your nine nieces and nephews as well as your godson might have brought you into contact with something nefarious."

"I suppose you're right. Kids are a bit gross, aren't they?" Harry said crinkling his nose. "'Germ factories' my aunt used to say."

"Rather more like the Black Death if you ask me," Severus sniffed but Harry only rolled his eyes. He'd have to try harder if he wanted to convince Harry he actually disliked them enough to use in his potions as he often told them at family gatherings. 

Harry took the spoon in his hand and cautiously sipped. "This is perfect. Thank you."

Severus nearly had to turn away. Why Harry thought eating cream of crab soup after being ill was a good idea, he'd never know. 

Later he'd definitely tell him 'I told you so' when he ended up on his knees in the loo. And not in a good way.


End file.
